


Waiting in the Wings

by TwilightMaster15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightMaster15/pseuds/TwilightMaster15
Summary: Adrien is tired of waiting in the wings, and expresses himself through song on the rooftops of Paris where he knows nobody will hear. However, a certain baker's daughter hears him.Song from Tangled the Series.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a reason Paris was called the City of Lights, Chat Noir knew. He had never been able to appreciate it as Adrien. But here, on the rooftops of the city he called home, he knew why it was so beautiful, as though there was no villain to terrorize the people during the daytime. 

It was well past midnight, with the Eiffel Tower alight, illuminating his face even from miles away, where he was pondering. 

Once again, Ladybug had saved the day. He had gotten there early, had the villain very nearly taken down, only for Ladybug to appear at the last minute, save the day, and the city worshipped her as usual. He knew she was the only one who could purify the akuma, but it hurt knowing he had almost defeated the villain on his own, and she swooped in and left him in shadow again.

In his sorrow, he began to sing from where he sat.

_"Guess we all are born with parts to play _

_Some of us are stars, _

_and some are just in the way,"_ Was that was Ladybug thought of him? Just in the way for her? She had so many people who couple replace him if he even tripped for a second.

He stood up, walking along the rooftops and watching the people in their homes.

_"I know I was meant for glory _

_But that's never what my story brings _

_And yet I keep on waiting."_

He jumped down to the park, to where the statue of himself and Ladybug was. He smiled hollowly, placing a hand on the statue Ladybug's cheek,

_"When you have the passion and the drive _

_You expect your moment centre stage to arrive _

_I show up with heart ablazing _

_Ready to achieve amazing things,_" he sighed,

_"But I'm left waiting in the wings"_

He jumped back up to the roof, finding himself dancing a soft contemporary. He had taken many dance classes, but here he could slip up, no expectation of being perfect.

_"I hear my cue _

_And yet I'm kept there waiting _

_Know what to do _

_And still I stand there waiting _

_It's always someone else who sings," _almost always Ladybug. No matter how hard he tried, she was always the one beloved. While he enjoyed being away from the Agreste name, he wanted people to acknowledge he was Ladybug's partner and worked alongside her. He wasn't her sidekick...was he?

_"While I'm left waiting in the wings"_

He sighed, raising his baton to the air, ceasing his sorrowful dance and imagining the many battles he and Ladybug had shared, working together. He loved her, and dreamed that one day she would return his feelings, or at least treat him like the equal he was supposed to be,

_"And so I keep on keeping on _

_My chances come and then I blink and they're gone _

_Always overlooked unfairly _

_While pretending that it barely stings,"_ he bit his lip, trying not to cry,

_"But it stings, yes, it stings!"_ He spread his arm out, belting to the sky, knowing nobody would hear him. He was Ladybug's shadow and always would be. 

_"And I'll shed no tears _

_I'll only keep on waiting _

_If no-one cheers _

_Well, I can keep on waiting _

_Who cares how loud the silence rings _

_You'll find me waiting in the wings..." _

He bowed his head, deciding to walk home since he had a test tomorrow, unaware his song had been heard by one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who was now weeping on her balcony.


	2. Crossing the Line

This was not happening. It couldn't be happening. 

Chat Noir had been akumatized.

Ladybug wasn't sure at what point it had happened, but it had happened. Chat Blanc was in her partner's place. She had made a terrible mistake in not defending him from those who thought he was a useless sidekick. 

She chased after him through Paris, "Chat!" He halted in his tracks, and she sang,

_"This has to stop now_

_Whatever it is that you're going through_

_We'll fix it together, me and you _.

_Just like we've always done." _She went to reach for his staff, where the Akuma was hiding.

Chat Blanc turned to her, "No!"

_" _ This _ has to stop now._

_This thing where you think that you've been my friend_

_And don't even hear how you condescend._

_ The way you've always done!" _

Ladybug sighed, slowly walking towards him, _ "Chat Noir, listen," _

"I'm listening."

_"I know it isn't true."_

"Isn't it?"

_ "Just look into my eyes now." _

"Well?"

_ "I know you feel it too." _

She saw Chat Blanc hesitate, "Perhaps I do."

_ "Chat Noir, listen." _

"I'm listening." He snapped, growing annoyed,

_ "I swear it's not too late _

_So before another line gets crossed _.

_And everything we've had is lost._

_Just... wait." _ She reached for his staff, but saw his expression darken as all hesitation left him,

"Wait?" He glared, also singing, _"No, I won't wait."_ He activated his strengthened powers, which made a building support collapse, and she had to dodge out of the way, blocking her path to him,

"Chat!" He ran off, and she managed to get through and follow him, hearing his song,

_"There's a line between the winners and the losers_

_There's a line between the chosen and the rest _.

_And I've done the best I could_

_But I've always known just where we stood, _" he looked at his reflection on the glass of the Louvre,

_"Me here with the luckless_

_You there with the blessed." _ He started walking towards the direction of the Eiffel Tower. Even though he was walking on the ground, nobody dared try to stop their akumatized hero.

_"And that line between the beggars and the choosers _.

_Is a line you've never let me quite ignore_

_ How I've tried to jump that great divide," _ he jumped down the stairs,

_ "But I've never got the chances you were given _

_You don't know how much I've been denied _.

_Well, I'm not being patient anymore." _ He grinned activating his powers,

_I'm crossing the line!_

_And I'm done holding back._

_So look out, clear the track _.

_It's my turn!_

_I'm taking what's mine!" _ He ran through the city on the ground, leaping around and making it hard for Ladybug to catch him. She found it odd he didn't seem to be a real villain. It almost seemed he had accepted the Akuma so he could be her equal,

_"Every drop, every smidge_

_If I'm burning a bridge_

_Let it burn_

_But I'm crossing the line!" _ Ladybug managed to catch up with him as he was walking across the bridge over the Seine,

_And for us, if we're over_

_That's fine!" _ he activated cataclysm, and Ladybug extended her hand towards him,

"Chat! Wait!" 

Chat Blanc narrowed his eyes to her,

_"I'm crossing the line." _He swiped cataclysm on the ground, destroying the bridle between them. 

Ladybug fell to her knees, crying as she realized she had made a mistake, and now she might lose her partner.


End file.
